


Not God, Only Me

by ThePlotNinja



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blasphemy, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Orgasm delayal, Original Female Character - Freeform, Punishment, Submission, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlotNinja/pseuds/ThePlotNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki challenges his lover to go without orgasming for 30 minutes under his control; she is stubborn enough to take up the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not God, Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this will be part of my other work, Escaping the Cage; however, that one somehow got far too plotty, and I wanted action on the immediate, and thus, this fic was born.
> 
> Warning: contains blasphemy. Don't like it, don't read it.  
> Also contains dominant Loki/nearly dubcon, but that's less of a warning and more of a hook, really :P
> 
> Much love,  
> -The Plot Ninja

It was hot in Loki’s sitting room, hotter than she’d felt since she’d first met him.

‘Up,’ the deep voice intoned. ‘Down.’

He said it calmingly, like a yoga instructor dictating breaths.

Hot in the room, but even hotter in Erica’s skin. She shimmered with sweat in the lamp’s low light, breaths coming as quick squeezes of air through her tensed throat muscles. Her ribcage wouldn’t expand enough to allow the flood of air that she needed; with her arms tied taut behind her back, it was all she could do to keep her short, breathy pants supplying oxygen to her lungs.

Her brain, it seemed, had shut itself off and didn’t require oxygen anymore.

What other excuse could there be for the focus of her world to have collapsed down into this one room, into that voice and the ropes and her own movements and the heat.

‘Up.’ Erica whimpered, an undignified noise that barely pierced her consciousness, as she pushed herself away from the floor using straining, shaking leg muscles. Her knees remained anchored, beginning to become painful despite the padding of the thick rug below her.

There was a long, expectant pause.

‘Please, Loki,’ Erica nearly whispered, her voice gravelly.

‘Down.’

Erica sighed and pressed herself down onto the large phallus below her, her face contorting as it entered her once more. She could feel the ridges of the toy inside herself, a sensation she was sure she’d never get used to. She was puffing by the time it was seated fully inside of her, and she threw her head back in pleasure. Moving now would be divine; to have the silicon head rubbing against _just there_ , it might be enough to–

‘Erica.’

The young woman looked up at the Norse god’s warning tone. The bastard wasn’t even looking at her, was seemingly lost in another book of magic, one leg flung over the side of the armchair in the most casual pose possible. The soft light of the lamp cast his sharp face in shadowed valleys and highlighted ridges, giving him almost a glowing halo. A devil, though, Erica decided. Only a demon could look so supernaturally beautiful while he played at such wicked games.

‘What?’ Erica questioned.

‘I could anticipate your next move. Which, may I remind you, I did not tell you to do. You will seek pleasure only when I allow it.’

Erica’s mouth fell open. ‘But I didn’t move, though!’ she protested huskily. ‘You can’t-’

‘I can’t?’

Loki was in front of her in a second, book tossed to the side without another thought. ‘What can’t I do, Erica?’

Words failed the girl; naked, bound and kneeling at the commands of this beautiful, sadistic man, there was nothing Loki couldn’t do. She opened her mouth to admit as much.

‘Up.’

Mouth still open, Erica pushed herself up onto her knees with a shudder, feeling the loss as the toy left her body. All the way out. Loki would punish her otherwise.

Punish her more.

Her eyes had fallen closed as the shivers wracked through her overly-tender body, and a groan had escaped her lips. She opened her eyes, expecting Loki to have returned to his seat, however there the man was, stationed solidly in front of her. Grey eyes glistened; Loki was watching her with the intensity of expression usually reserved for particularly interesting schemes. ‘Oh God,’ Erica moaned.

‘I know which god you mean,’ Loki stated, somewhat distractedly. ‘He’s not listening. There’s only me.’

He weaved fingers through Erica’s hair. ‘Down,’ he commanded.

The control Loki added this time, combined with the slight pulling in her hair, made this lowering even more unbearable. She couldn’t simply let gravity help her down; it was slow, and Erica fought to not let her legs give way under the strain. ‘Ah! Loki!’

The last couple of inches, Loki pushed downwards, one hand in Erica’s hair and one on her shoulder, making the toy slide the rest of the way in quickly. ‘Fuck!’ she swore, bucking involuntarily; Loki didn’t pull her up on her language this time. Instead he leaned close into Erica, so the naked woman could feel his whispered words warm against her ear. ‘Are you going to come now? I know you could. You’ve been ready for such a long time now.

‘Of course, the thirty minutes isn’t up yet.’ Loki’s mouth was brushing against Erica’s earlobe now, and when he nibbled on the part, Erica let out a needy moan. ‘So answer me. Are you going to come now, and face the paddle, or can you... wait?’ He murmured the last word directly into Erica’s ear.

‘I’m not giving up,’ Erica said determinedly, turning her head to look Loki in the eye with stubborn resolve. ‘I’m not losing this one.’

‘Fine.’ Loki rolled his eyes. ‘The closer we get to thirty minutes, though, the more strikes you will receive should you fail.’

‘What am I on now?’

‘Twenty minutes.’

Erica considered. Forty strikes. Failing now would not help her ability to walk tomorrow; although she wasn’t sure succeeding would either, at least this way was more pleasurable.

‘I’m not going to lose.’

‘If you say so.’

Loki ducked down, examining the couple of inches of phallus below Erica.

‘What are you doing?’

The black-haired man didn’t respond immediately, instead fiddling with the toy. Erica could feel some movement below her.

And then suddenly, the toy began to buzz.

‘Loki!’ Erica yelled, panting breaths coming faster now. ‘That’s cheating, you can’t do that!’

On his feet again, Loki suddenly grasped a handful of Erica’s hair and yanked it back, forcing his lover to look up at him. ‘You’re mine, Erica. I can do whatever I like with you. You will not tell me what I can and cannot do. If I want to stretch you beyond your limit, then punish you when I force you to fail, that’s my decision. I am fair, because I make the rules. I know what you need, because I decide what you need. Now. Up.’

Hair still in hand, Loki guided the whimpering girl upwards until she sat tall on her knees, the toy making a squelch as it left Erica’s body. The mechanical vibrations sounded strange in the open air.

‘Down.’

Erica had no choice but to keep her eyes locked on Loki as she was pushed downwards, a mix of dominance and lust darkening the grey in her lover’s eyes. Nothing could turn Erica on more, and she fought for control as orgasm threatened. ‘Oh God, oh God, oh God,’ she chanted, the vibrations turning the pleasure nearly unbearable.

Loki huffed. ‘Sure. Pray to your God if you wish, see if he’s inclined to help you. But I guarantee you, little girl – if he were, in fact, real, he would still do nothing. You are mine, down to your soul. Up.’

He had to hold her to prevent her toppling over; Erica’s muscles were shaking so badly that it nearly doubled the effect of the vibrations. He didn’t help her up, though; if she was to lift herself off the toy, she had to do it alone.

‘Down.’

This time, her muscles did give way, and she cried out as the toy lodged in her with all the speed of gravity.

‘Up.’

Erica looked up at Loki, leering gleefully at her. ‘I...’

‘Are you just going to stay down there, and wait for that false cock inside you to bring you to completion?’ Loki taunted obscenely. He held onto one of the ropes behind her back, and ran his other hand down her collarbone to her chest, where he circled a nipple with his finger. ‘If so...’ He waved a hand.

The vibrations turned up a notch, and Erica was lost in sensations. ‘Oh... Oh...’

She tried to push herself upwards, to delay the impending orgasm, but Loki held her down. ‘You missed your chance, little one,’ he sneered. ‘I wonder if you can wait out the remaining time?’

She couldn’t. She knew it. Especially when his right hand came down again to pinch and pull at her nipples, while the involuntary bucking motion of her hips grew stronger and stronger against the vibrating toy. ‘I’m... I’m... Oh –’

‘Don’t say it,’ Loki hissed. ‘He is not your God now. He is not listening to you, he is not the one doing _this_ to you. It’s me. Come for me. Come only for me.’

With a shudder, Erica felt her release take over. ‘Loki!’ she called out. ‘Loki, oh!’

Wave after wave of sensation swept over her, prolonged by the still-present vibrations. Her stomach coiled, her toes curled, and everything around her was lost into blackness. She couldn’t tell for certain, but it felt like Loki was holding her, strong arms bracing her to stay up and fingers still roaming over her body.

Finally, the shuddering stopped, and Loki silenced the toy with a quick motion. She was boneless in his arms, exhausted and soaked with sweat. He leant her forwards to remove the phallus, and she felt another jolt as it left her over-sensitive parts. Then he slowly unravelled the ropes coiled around her arms, massaging blood back into the limbs and tracing the lines they leave across her chest.

‘Well, little one,’ he murmured into the skin of her neck. ‘Thank you for that. You are truly exquisite when you are so lost as that.’

Erica could do little more than sigh contentedly, blissed out beyond her own comprehension.

They sat there for minutes, her cradled in his arms while she regained sentience.

When she began moving again, breaths regaining their normal pattern, Loki lifted her and placed her on the large armchair. Then he left her side, picked something up off the floor and returned to her. ‘Oh, but little one, you will truly cry when you see this.’

‘What is it?’ Erica asked, putting her hand out.

He was right.

Her stomach fell.

 

The watch read:

00:29:50

**Author's Note:**

> I will love you forever if you comment.  
> Forever and ever and ever. Amen.


End file.
